Still Here: 100 Vignettes of a Love Across Time (On Hold)
by Uta's Waifu
Summary: Harry Potter spent a lifetime in the war against Voldemort. The Man Who Conquered, the Herald of Light, was tired. He looked to Death and requested oblivion. He should've asked for the catch. Fem!Harry Potter as Uchiha Kiyomi.
1. Like a Fairytale

**Disclaimer** : This is a non profit fanwork.

* * *

 **Summary** : She doesn't blame him for what he's doing, but she wants to live.

* * *

The first time she met Itachi, he is a just a replacement member for Squad Three, and since she's operating on perhaps two hours of sleep, Kiyomi isn't as gracious as she likes when she snipes at him for staring at her.

Masumi nudges her - _hard_ , and pulls her a short distance away to chew her out.

"I know you're shaken up about Daiki…" he ignored her miniscule flinch. "But his death is just one of the casualties. We rely on each other, we can make it home. Just...give the kid a chance."

Ironically, he's ten, she's _**six**_. They're just kids themselves, or they were, a horrified part of her is _screaming_ \- "I gave Hanako, Aimi, Jun, and Hideaki, a chance." Kiyomi points out grimly, and is only half disappointed with how little his expression changes. "What makes you think he will be any different than the rest?"

"Because, like us, he's an Uchiha." Masumi says. As if that explains anything and it doesn't. "He wouldn't be here unless the Hokage was sure that he is ready."

And isn't that interesting that he says 'the Hokage' instead of Hokage-sama, as he had during their first meeting. Before Kazuki-sensei's death, before they were sent directly to the front lines and lost so many comrades since.

Perhaps like her, he had lost his hero worship for their Kage.

"Fine. I'll be nice." Rolling her eyes, she turned around and walked back towards their teammate. "I was rude earlier. Didn't mean to snap. Sorry."

Itachi blinks, expression blank then, "Hnn", goes back to sharpening his kunai.

The War ends several months later.

Masumi had died, choking on his own blood, head barely attached to his shoulders, garrote wire wrapped around him, as well as a tree, leaving him trussed up like a macabre present.

Being the only original member of Team 3 when it's filled with so many ghosts is too much and she can't handle anymore of this. Once a shinobi, always a shinobi, though, so while officially, she's taken off the active duty roster, Kiyomi knows that should the Hokage give the order, she's expected to answer the summons and take on any mission he gives her.

It's a bitter pill to swallow, but she does, forcing herself to be content with the fact that she is alive, not dead. Her hands shake and sometimes, she wakes up screaming, body perpetually in a state of fight or flight but she is alive and that is what matters.

More months pass and sometimes, she spots Itachi, always from a distance and he seems to be doing well. Not like her, who's being pulled apart at the seams, her weakness and shame visible for all to see. The disgruntled expression on the faces of her clansmen that have the Sharingan is particularly grating, they believe that she's being willful, too willful, but none of them outright say that to her face.

The silent condemnation is enough and she's happy for that much.

"Oh…!" A tomato rolled out of the brown paper bag filled with groceries that she's carrying, rolling on the ground and Kiyomi chases after the ripe piece of food, rubbing it against her shirt and in a distant thought, reminds herself to wash it clean.

Someone cleared their throat and she glanced up to see Itachi.

"...I can carry the bag if you want?" he phrases the words like a question, even as he's reaching to take the burden anyway.

"Thank you."

It takes several more meetings like this before they do more than speak a sentence to each other while on the walk to her home. A month before Kiyomi calls him a friend, only to blink in surprise when Itachi smiled, his expression far more open than ever.

Privately, she wonders if she's his first friend but doesn't ask.

Kiyomi is good at that, keeping her thoughts to herself and letting Itachi let his guard down. Years pass by and Shisui is brought into her life because of Itachi, of course, and while it takes a bit longer for her to warm up to him, once she does, all three of them are thick as thieves and twice as close.

It's perhaps only thanks to Shisui's interference that Kiyomi is enlightened to Itachi's crush on her. Itachi is positively mortified when she corners him and asks, but when there's no denial from him, she realizes it's the truth. And, like everything monumental that happens to her, Kiyomi retreats to weigh the pros and cons.

Tossing and turning for half the night, she gives up on the idea of getting any sleep, especially when she admits to herself that she feels similarly to her former kohai.

When she tells him that she reciprocated his crush, that she _likes_ him, Shisui whoops with joy and Itachi's expression is relieved and happy. Being with Itachi, as his girlfriend, doesn't hinder their friendship, only adds another layer to the complexity of their overall relationship. He confides in her more, and they both navigate kisses and less than platonic touching; they're each other's first.

It's peaceful and at the same time, fragile. It's wonderful.

Kiyomi has learned to live again.

Which, of course, is when everything goes terribly wrong. Shisui's drowned body is found in the river and people believe that Itachi killed him, but that's wrong. It's impossible, he wouldn't, he couldn't-!

The clan is plotting something and although it's been years since the war, Kiyomi trusts her instincts. Tries to get Itachi to open up and trust her, confide in her but he only pulls away even more.

Part of her wants to go to the Hokage, ask him to make some subtle inquiries and investigations, but she must have caught the stomach flu because she can't keep anything down. Her neighbor, Sei, eventually tires of hearing her puke her guts up and causing a ruckus, and calls for an Iryō-nin.

This is when Kiyomi finds out that she's pregnant.

And she wants to share the news with Itachi, equally dreading and needing his input on what _he_ wants, but he's an ANBU member, making it all the more easy for him to avoid her. The further along in her pregnancy she gets, the more that anxiety increases until her doctor tells her that it's bad for the baby and she puts Itachi out of mind for now.

"I'm going to name you Ran, if you're a girl, and Naoki, if you're a boy." Kiyomi rubs her stomach gently, smiling widely when she feels a kick. "You like those names, eh? Good. I can't wait to meet you, little bit."

Preparing for bed, she startles when she spots Itachi already in her bedroom and for a moment, Kiyomi wants to rush to him, demand where he's been and get a hug, but her instincts are SCREAMING at her to run, to flee, especially because when he turns around, Itachi is crying, a bloody sword in one hand and a baby rattle in the other.

Voice stuck in her throat, she takes a step back. There's no need to ask what he's doing as the evidence is in his hand and all over him.

"Kiyo-"

Her name had barely left his lips before she's making the tiger handseal to _Shunshin_ the hell out of there when pain exploded through her chest. Blood dribbled down her chin, and her eyes glanced down to see that someone's hand is right there…

'My baby, my baby…'

"KIYOMI." Itachi is calling her name, voice choked with tears, but he sounds so far away. "Kiyomi, please, only you…"

There is no time to say anything, as it is, she's having trouble focusing on his face, there's no time to ask why, to inquire further about the other person in the room, watching.

It's simply not enough time and she is tired.

So, Kiyomi closes her eyes.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Itachi is one tragic character. Does Kiyomi/fem!Harry die? Hm, that's up to you guys. Review this chapter! Five reviews and I'll speedily update. Also, vote on the poll, because it's important.


	2. But There Ain't No Happy Ending

**Summary** : Grief is a part of life…

* * *

The place that she wakes up is a forest. Sitting up on her haunches, Kiyomi eventually managed to stand up, taking in the surroundings. If she hadn't known any better, she might have mistaken this place as Training Grounds 44. But the trees are different, the soil, even the scent in the air.

'Where am I?'

"You're dead." Pivoting on her heel, her left hand twitched and in a motion too quick for the eyes to catch, Kiyomi had pulled a kunai from her thigh holster, while her right hand clamped around the throat of the individual behind her. "Motherfucker, you're fast!"

" _Who_ are you?" Voice going flat and hard, Kiyomi pressed the tip of the blade into the woman's face, a nonverbal warning. Not that her captive took the threat seriously, her lips twitching as if she wanted to smile. "Where are we? **Talk**!" Her right hand tightened around her throat, debating with crushing the woman's voice box, bashing her head in, or just slitting her throat.

"I... _told_...you...already. You're _**dead**_." Baring her teeth, the woman sent Kiyomi a sneering type of smile. "Now get your hands off of me!"

A surge of anger swept through her body and she flung the woman away from her, too incensed to care about her deranged giggling. "No. No. I can't be dead. That's not possible."

"Generally, when someone shoves their hand through the back, people die. I think you would know a little bit more about that subject than I do since your kills tend to be, ah, what's the word? _**Messy**_." Snapping her fingers, the woman rolled on her side, smirk firmly on her face. "A killer with a conscious, quite the quandary, innit?"

"So, what, you're my guide into the afterlife? The person who judges whether or not I'm worthy?" Gesturing with her arms so that it encompasses her form, Kiyomi laughs. "Go on then. Do it."

The woman stood up, dusting herself off.

"Do it! Get off your pedestal, look me in the eye and tell me how worthless I am!"

"With such a _great_ attitude like that, I didn't foresee you getting any Mother of the Year awards." With a simple sentence, Kiyomi lost her voice, hands drifting to her abdomen. "It's a cold comfort but the babe didn't suffer."

"My baby…" Slowly, it was coming back to her and Kiyomi stood there, clutching at her stomach and tears trickled down her cheeks. "Are...are you sure?" Sniffling, she glanced at the woman, really actually taking her features in, unlike before where she'd been too furious to think clearly.

'Rookie mistake.'

The woman had long raven hair in a tight bun at the back of her head, alabaster skin without a blemish in sight, deep green eyes and plush pink lips. Kiyomi could believe her to be a noble woman if they'd met on the street, there was just something about her…

The woman stepped into her space and belatedly, Kiyomi realized that she was an inch or two taller than the exotic beauty. "If I'm certain of anything, it's that." Reaching up, the woman used her thumb to wipe away a tear welling up in her eye. "Shh, shh, none of that now. Dry your tears, dove. I have a mission for you."

It took a few seconds but Kiyomi managed to pull herself together. "A mission?"

"There is still one of your kin that yet lives. A boy, Sasuke Uchiha." The flat of the woman's palm is warm against her cheek. "He is on the path to being an avenger. That route will bring only loneliness and he will do unspeakable, terrible things." Pulling her hand away, the pads of her fingers tickling underneath Kiyomi's chin.

"Do not let that come to pass."

"But Itachi would **deserve** it!" The words were practically snarled, her anger at her lover's action, the death of her baby, welled up in her throat.

 _SMACK_!

White hot pain lanced through her cheek. The smack hadn't been too hard but it brought Kiyomi back to the matter at hand.

"Don't be an idiot. Itachi isn't the type of person that cracks under pressure. He's a nurturer, a protector and you know this. Think! Use your instincts." The woman was exasperated.

"There's something that you're missing. I want to tell you more but we've run out of time."

Dazed, Kiyomi could only blink as the woman took her hands, holding on firmly. There was a stinging sensation that increased in intensity as she began chanting in a foreign language. Some of the words sounded similar and she repeated a few of them again and again. Voice commanding, words of power, the kunoichi didn't need to understand the meaning as she found herself kneeling.

Then the woman reached out and touched where the hand had burst through her chest.

Kiyomi opened her mouth in a wordless scream as the feeling of fire spread throughout her being and refused to abate. Distantly, as everything became blindingly white, there was a whisper in her ear, seared into her mind.

Do not forget the mission.

Opening her eyes, Kiyomi sucked in a breath and nearly choked on the inhale, coming face to face with an individual wearing a monkey's animal mask. ANBU.

"Taichō! There's a living person over here." They must be new because it was easy to tell that their voice that they were rattled. "Uchiha-san, is it alright if I pick you up?"

'No, just let me lay here.' The tangy scent of blood wafted up towards her nose and like many times before, Kiyomi's hands drifted down to her stomach.

Pulling her hand away only to come away red.

"Uchiha-san…"

"Don't!" Kiyomi snapped, against her will, although she had feverently hoped and prayed… Lifting up just enough, the kunoichi could see the blood pooled around her legs. A great feeling of hopelessness and despair threatened to crack open her chest.

Do not forget the mission.

Hyperventilating, the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her vision was a shock of defying gravity, silver hair and a wolf's mask.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm amused that everyone immediately jumped to the conclusion that Kiyomi is a goner because someone put their hand through her chest. Haha! Tricked ya.

For those concerned about stuff age wise, Kiyomi is about a year or so older than Itachi, putting her at 14-15 when he massacred the clan. But even more than that, as a shinobi and kunoichi, both are technically recognized as adults when they were fighting in the Third Great Ninja War at five and six, respectively.

So yes, things are pretty effed up in the Naruto universe, even though this is me approaching what's happening without rose tinted glasses. Let's go for another five reviews and make sure to vote. Poll goes down tomorrow!


	3. I Wish I Could Go Back to the Beginning

**Summary** : Strength grows in the moments when you think you can't go on, but you go on anyway.

* * *

He had been interested in her the very second that he sees her. Uchiha Kiyomi. Well, that's not entirely true. Itachi had believed that she was incredibly lucky to have survived as long as she had on the front lines during the Third Great Shinobi War, especially since her hair was just a little bit past shoulder length.

Fangirl. Insipid. Vain.

All those adjectives were blown away when she questioned what he kept staring at her for.

Amusement threatened to curl his lips into a smile when her teammate dragged her away to give her a scolding. Mentally, he'd added a question mark to the fangirl title he'd assigned her. Brought from his reveries, Itachi kept his face neutral as Kiyomi delivered the driest, most insincere and flippant apology he'd ever heard.

Once more, he had to struggle to keep his facial features blank as he turned to sharpen his kunai.

Fighting alongside Squad Three (and yes, it really is just Masumi and Kiyomi, he's the interloper here) brings about mixed emotions for the young genius. The way that Masumi needs only to make a simple sign for Kiyomi to immediately duck for cover, run to this tree or that, the voiceless communication they share as they exchange information with only a _look_ , how neither have an issue with ceding authority to the other, etc. etc.

It's unprecedented.

After the War ends, Itachi is shamed by the fact that he falls out of contact with Kiyomi, but putting it blatantly, their social circles just don't mix, he's a genin and she's a retired kunoichi, turned civilian. He's the heir to the clan and although there had been rumors that Kiyomi's mother was kin to Uchiha Naori, the rumor's put aside with her death at Kyūbi's claws.

Much to his relief, he managed to meet Kiyomi completely by accident after she's gone to get groceries. And again and again, though those times were much less accidents and more that he didn't want to fall out of contact again. Eventually, she even calls him 'friend' and that title filled him with joy.

Perhaps he'd have spent the rest of his life not knowing or understanding the enormity of emotions that Kiyomi brought in him until Shisui made a comment about him 'sighing like a love struck girl'.

"Oh, wow! You really like her, don't you?" Squinting at his younger cousin, Shisui grinned uncontrollably.

"I already said this…" Itachi murmured, features carefully blank and gentle, patient, as he fed Sasuke a snack of banana slices, though the bits of mushed food ended up more on his shirt and pants as his baby brother gummed at his fingertips.

"I mean you _like_ her." Shisui insisted, placing special emphasis on the word 'like'. "You want to kiss her. Hold her hand." He continued on, amusement tinged his tone and he eyed the younger boy slyly. "Maybe even do more than hold hands and kiss."

"Shisui!" Itachi hissed, partially in shock but mostly embarrassment and he adjusted Sasuke in his lap as his brother whined, unhappy to have the attention of his favorite person so divided.

"Maybe you're fine with being friends and that's okay too but I just think that you owe it to yourself to at least admit to the girl that you've got feelings for her."

"I'll think about it." Itachi said, noncommittal. Sasuke's tiny hand, shiny with spit and splatters of banana, grabbed onto one of his bangs and yanked. Not letting his face show how much that actually hurt, in a firm tone, he said, "Sasuke. No. No pulling on aniki's hair, that's bad."

Sasuke blew a spit bubble, "AHHN!"

"Bad. Very bad." He repeated again, flicking some of the food in his best friend's direction, lips twitching as Shisui made a comical (and over exaggerated) noise of disgust.

When he understood the depths of his feelings, Itachi can't believe how he missed it. He's a genius, a prodigy! 'I should have noticed.'

"So. You like me." Wiggling her eyebrows in a playful way, Kiyomi's eyes were narrowed and watching his expression intently. Itachi tried to say something, though it never crossed his mind to deny the comment and as he inwardly went through many counterpoint statements. "...Oh. You really **do** like me."

"Kiyomi, I…" He didn't know the appropriate thing to say right now.

Before Itachi could summon the dreaded words such as 'it doesn't matter' and 'to forget it', Kiyomi raised her hand for silence as she stood up.

"I need some time to think about this."

With a sinking feeling in his chest and the absolute certainty that things were irrevocably ruined between them, Itachi nodded his head, wordlessly agreeing with and supporting her decision. That night, he played with Sasuke and went through the necessary motions with his family then went to bed and thankfully didn't dream.

The following day, Itachi woke up feeling as if someone had almost succeeded in burying him alive with a _Doton_ jutsu, he was moving so sluggishly and there was a faint twinge pulsing near his temple.

"Will you stop being so gloomy? I doubt things are as bad off as you believe." Shisui prodded Itachi with a stick of dango, trying to tempt his friend and cousin into sitting up correctly at the least.

"Things were fine the way they were."

"You couldn't tell 'Tachi-chan, but you wanted more and you were miserable because you didn't know how to ask for it." With that little nugget of wisdom, he chomped down on his treat, making noises of appreciation. Glancing to his left, Shisui smiled enigmatically and nudged his cousin. Itachi straightened up only to see that Kiyomi was walking towards them, and she was smiling. He'd never heard of anyone rejecting someone with a smile so he smiled in return, the action automatic.

Being with Kiyomi, it was peaceful.

He didn't have to be the infallible and unflappable clan heir. There was no pressure to be anything but himself. Even when he joined ANBU at eleven, when sometimes he wondered if he was going to be able to make it, Kiyomi held him together.

Less than a year together, and he knew that he more than liked her, he _**loved**_ her. He was _in love_ with her. Itachi wanted to tell her this but then Danzō finally made his move, stealing Shisui's eye and even worse, the clan's plan for a coup d'etat… Everything, everything was happening so quickly. He wanted to confide the terrible truth to Kiyomi but he didn't know how. All that he knew was that the village came first, it had to.

Even if Sasuke hated him, he could accept that, he'd gladly die at his baby brother's hand as long as he was safe.

'I can endure. I will endure.'

Itachi's hand tightened around the baby's rattle in his blood speckled hand. Breathing felt impossible, he almost felt like all the oxygen in the room had vanished as Kiyomi's bedroom door opened and her eyes immediately took in his countenance, not even giving him a chance to say something, though what exactly he wasn't for sure, but the man claiming to be Uchiha Madara shoved his hand through her chest.

Mouth falling open, a cry not unlike a wounded animal left his lips as blood dribbled down her chin and her hand drifted down to her stomach in an unconscious movement and he just _knew_ -

"KIYOMI." His voice came out hoarse and choked with tears. "Kiyomi, _**please**_ , only you." 'Don't leave me. I can't be here, Sasuke needs someone. I need you. Please. I'm sorry. Don't die.' Her eyes stared up at him, blinking slowly, blood pooling around her. Then her eyes closed and something in his chest cracked open, a great yawning abyss of hopelessness and despair.

With the utmost care, Itachi set her down, brushing her hair out of her face. He probably would have stayed right there and paid the price for his actions had not the masked shinobi grabbed his shoulder and then there was a sucking sensation, as if his very body was being bended and twisted, folded, until at last any trace of their presence was removed.

* * *

Kiyomi kept her eyes closed and breathing relaxed, just like she'd been trained to do whenever she woke up in an unknown environment or with possible enemies surrounding her. As someone reached out to touch the area in the general direction of her face, the retired kunoichi reacted instantly, grabbing onto the appendage tightly.

"Uchiha-san, you're safe here. You're in Konoha General Hospital, room 315B, it's 4:30 p.m. and you are safe. My name is Honda Katase, I'm a doctor."

If anything, those final words caused Kiyomi's fears to sky rocket even more, not make her relax. After all, Nohara Rin had been the one that surgically remove Uchiha Obito's eye.

" _Why_ were your hands near my face? I was not wounded in that area." Her voice was cold as ice and without even thinking twice, she applied even more pressure onto the doctor's hand. Katase cried out and her eyes opened a fraction, watching dispassionately as he went to his knees, fruitlessly trying to tug away from her grip. "Speak, or I will crush your-"

"He was operating under my orders, Uchiha-san." Another person entered the room, he was of average height and weight with mousy brown hair, glasses perched on his nose, his arms spread in a gesture of surrender. "You hit your head rather hard after fainting when the ANBU found you. I wanted to be sure that you didn't have a concussion."

"I don't faint." Kiyomi interjected.

"Considering the dire circumstances, I think you were entitled to." Gesturing to Katase, the newcomer maintained eye contact, tone bland.

"Please release my coworker. Let's talk about things calmly."

After another few seconds of deliberation, Kiyomi let go. Katase didn't hesitate and beat a hasty retreat, the door slamming shut on the way out. Kiyomi flexed her fingers and then folded them neatly over her legs which were covered by a white sheet. "...Am I the last?"

"I'm glad you brought that up first, Uchiha-san." Taking a seat, the brunette kept his hands in a visible position. "You're not the last. ANBU operative Weasel left Uchiha Sasuke alive."

"Is he aware of my…" Here, Kiyomi paused, swallowed. "Am I prohibited from seeing him? Does he know that he's not alone?"

"The only thing that we informed Sasuke of is that you are in this room. If you wish to divulge anything else of the personal nature, that is your right." Tactfully, he avoided the huge elephant in the room, completely professional. Kiyomi relaxed, grateful that they hadn't dropped the bomb that she was Itachi's ex lover. "Before you see anyone else, it would be remiss of me not to inform you that Sandaime-sama is requesting to speak with you as soon as possible."

The warning from the woman in her dream, about there being something more going on, reverberates in her ears. The Hokage is a kind old man but he doesn't really have to personally visit her in the hospital, does he? Kiyomi hates the distrust that settles in her heart but she can't stop the feeling. He hadn't visited after she made the decision to resign from active duty, trusting Fugaku-sama to have her see the family psychiatrist as soon as possible.

So why now…?

"I'm well enough to see him."

The details could be worried over later, Kiyomi decided, she'd see what he had to say and then check in on Sasuke. Itachi's little brother was her priority now.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Guys, I know what I'm doing for once. If I'm 'rushing' or 'missing' a scene, more than likely, in actuality, there are plans pre written and formed about what you're complaining about later on down the line.

Be patient, enjoy this slow ride with me.

My updates will likely occur on the weekends and I'll always aim for 2000+ words, I'm sorry that I couldn't get it out before today, I was truly exhausted and in pain from work.

Let's go for another five reviews this time while I work on Reborn for You, ten would be cool but no pressure.


	4. What's Hidden in the Dark

To **spicyrash** , thanks so much for the review! This is the trend that's taken over the HP/Naruto fandom & I just don't want to keep riding that train.

Kudos to **Wingwyrm** for the Ansatsu Tokubetsuna Yūwaku Butai (ANBU-Yu) or **Special Seduction Assassination Corps**. I definitely don't want to be accused of stealing the idea. I tried to get in touch with the author but I believe that they have left the site. If necessary, I will absolutely take it down if someone gets a hold of them first and they say so.

* * *

 **Summary** : Every human has four endowments - self awareness, conscience, independent will and creative imagination. These give us the ultimate human freedom... The power to choose, to respond, to change.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, Konohagakure's longest living kage, felt practically ancient as he walked into Uchiha Kiyomi's room. As the person who had to make decisions and sacrifices for the safety of the village as a whole instead of a single group or individual, he had seen and committed countless acts of brutality, manipulation, and political sabotage/intrigue.

The Will of Fire must survive for future generations.

On this matter, he and Danzō agreed although their ways of ensuring that loyalty happened to be wildly different.

As he sank down into the uncomfortable plastic chair in front of her bed, the Kami no Shinobi took in her wary countenance, pushing away the sadness that he had absolutely no right to feel. He recalled how hopeful she'd been at the start of her shinobi career, eager to make a difference in the war efforts, to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a 'pretty and fierce lady'.

'But after _that_ mission Hitomi couldn't bring herself to care for her daughter.' Sarutobi's fingers tingled and itched, the cravings for his pipe intense.

Uchiha Hitomi had been a member of the ANBU-Yu, one of the very best, but while her skills left her as an amazing liar and seductress, there hadn't been a maternal bone in her body even though she couldn't, wouldn't, absolutely refused, to abort her baby, Kiyomi; regardless of the fact that none of her clansmen would have judged her if she had.

Kiyomi had instead grown up on the outskirts of the clan, given the clan name as the bare minimum of courtesy only, and that was mainly due to the fact that she had activated the Sharingan at four years old. Hitomi had squirreled away a little house for her daughter to live in, perhaps naively, assuming that she was being generous instead of recognizing the gesture as patronizing and insulting.

To the old Hokage's knowledge, the house sat empty even now.

"Sandaime-sama." Kiyomi's hesitant voice spoke up and drew the wizened man from his musings. "It's alright. I know what...what Itachi…" here, her breathing hitched, unnoticed by most people that wouldn't pick up on the subtle nuances in her tone, even though her face remained calm and carefully blank. "You don't have to coddle me, sir."

'This is untrue. I owe a debt that I can never repay. But perhaps now. Perhaps now...' "The shock of the attack forced your body into labor two months before you were ready. My ANBU reported that you were already heavily bleeding when you were found." Sarutobi noted that her fingers clutched tightly at the fabric of the hospital sheets, knuckles turning white with the strain.

"...Against all odds, the baby managed to live."

"W-What?" Kiyomi's voice revealed her shock.

"Mm. It's true." Sarutobi nodded, trying not to smile, not yet. He believed that she would be happy, a contrast to her matriarch, but for the moment, he held the emotion at bay. "I'm not your doctor, but I have seen many miracles in my lifetime. If she can survive in the upcoming weeks, things will never be easy for her, but you're up for the challenge, yes?"

"I, I thought…" A ragged sob rattled through Kiyomi's body, shaking her shoulders. Tears fell steadily down her cheeks but she didn't seem angry. "I have a daughter. It's not...just me...and Sasuke-kun. I have a…"

Sarutobi witnessed a rare sight that day: Uchiha Kiyomi smiling with tears of pure joy and relief.

Once the youth managed to get control of herself, the man with the epithet of "The Professor" had to deliver some bittersweet news. Or so he tried anyway but Kiyomi startled him by saying that she couldn't trust Sasuke with the news of her child, not yet, and especially not about the baby's father. Kiyomi pledged that she would watch out for the boy, train and feed him, but she wasn't his mother and didn't intend to try to step up for that role.

"Mikoto-sama is...she was the epitome of what every female Uchiha strived to be. A great woman like that, I couldn't possibly fill her shoes." There was something wistful about her voice that he didn't want to examine too closely. "Can I go in and see him now if he's well enough?"

Kiyomi's personal doctor and Iryō-nin, Takahashi Manabe, murmured an affirmative. "He wasn't responsive to much else but the news that he wasn't alone as he thought…"

"It's a relief." she completed the train of thought for him. "Living alone in the compound with his ghosts…" Shaking her head and visibly pulling herself together, Kiyomi squared her shoulders, hand on Sasuke's room door before she pushed it open and walked inside.

"Hokage-sama. We will be telling her about the risks, right?" Manabe queries in the quietest tone he could.

There are many things stacked against Uchiha Sasuke and Kiyomi, the dangers inside and out of the village. He has no illusions that the two need to be monitored, at least for awhile, to test their loyalty to Konoha. Although she hadn't spoken about it yet he also didn't doubt that she would be coming out of retirement in order to get stronger.

If he wasn't careful, the girl would shatter.

'But if she learned of the truth of her clan's massacre, or her child was taken from her, she would break anyway.'

"Of course. Kiyomi-kun deserves to be prepared for anything." He formed a grandfatherly smile. "Let's give them some privacy and talk somewhere quieter."

If the two of them happened to be walking towards the baby ward where a certain infant could be found, then civilians might just look at it as coincidence, trained shinobi and kunoichi whom were in the know (less than a mere handful) knew different.

* * *

"I've never seen you around the clan compound." Sasuke stated, glancing out the corner of his eyes as the older girl peeled an apple quickly and efficiently. "And I saw many of the clan members coming and going."

"You saw members of the Konoha Police Force and a few cousins that were direct kin to Mikoto and Fugaku-sama, maybe even a couple shopkeepers." Kiyomi refuted, pretending not to notice when Sasuke flinched at the mention of his recently deceased parents.

"I didn't know my father, but I do know that he wasn't an Uchiha, even though I got my looks from my mother, because of this, I am permitted the name but it wasn't something given to me freely, and even being considered as technically an Uchiha, I still had to work twice as hard to receive the slightest recognition."

That was the first time Sasuke had heard anything negative about his family. He was a bit thrown off kilter with the revelation. "I see."

"No, you don't." Kiyomi calmly popped an apple slice into her mouth. "It isn't a bad thing. You were sheltered from the reality of how the world works. Now you don't have that luxury is all."

Sasuke didn't say anything and Kiyomi took that as permission to continue talking.

"It will be hard, living with the weight of Ita…"Breaking off as she noticed his shoulders beginning to tense, obviously about to devolve this conversation into a shouting match. " _His_ actions have made you the sole heir to the family, and although you're young now, you won't be a child forever. People will try to use you as a pawn in their games, secure more power for their families and themselves. If you let them, the Uchiha name will be either assimilated into another big or no-name clan, or worse, fall into disgrace permanently."

"And you? Who are you loyal to?"

Kiyomi popped another slice of fruit in her mouth. "To the village, to Hokage-sama." He could have lied about the death of her child, like the woman from the dream (nightmare) but he hadn't. Still, what angle was he going for was a little unclear to her. "If you do something worth procuring my loyalty, then I will stand by you until the day that I cease to be."

"I'll get your loyalty."

He said the words with such grim certainty, an underlying hint of steel in his voice that had Kiyomi glancing at him with interest. Privately, deep in her heart, she secretly thought that he almost sounded a little bit like his brother.

'Being siblings, of course some traits would be passed onto the younger brother.'

"Well, I'm interested in seeing what you might try."

* * *

And that's a wrap. At last, the definite fate of the baby is revealed, she is alive, for now. Can that change in the next few chapters or so? Yes it can. Or she might live despite the odds stacked against her, I've been doing research on babies born premature and there's always a chance that things can go south. Let's not forget skeevy Danzo though, he is for sure a major threat.

If you guys didn't like the baby names from chapter one, feel free to suggest your own with the meaning of the name.

Once again, I'm sorry that this is late. I got into an argument with my mother that spanned two days and my muse was missing. I will always aim to get a chapter up Saturday, Sunday or Monday, as the case may be. Did I do good, shock you? Let me know in at least five reviews, yeah?

Preview for next time on Still Here: 100 Vignettes of a Love Across Time!

"You **lied** to me. Told me that my child was _**dead**_. What the heck is wrong with you?!" Kiyomi demanded, fists balled up at her sides. "And what's the big idea showing me that battle with the warrior wearing glasses and carrying a stick? I don't appreciate my sleep being interfered with like that."

"I'm not going to spoon feed you the answers all the time. You're just in denial. After all, you were born with a lightning bolt scar on your hip, same as 'the warrior wearing glasses', even though that exact scar was found on his forehead."

A sneaking feeling crawled up Kiyomi's spine, a niggling realization and feeling of dread.


	5. Author's Note

I feel annoyed that I have to do this but sometimes you just have to do what you gotta. I've taken a few days off at my second job because of my mother's surgery and also plan to take the time to update this story again.

Basically, _Still Here: 100 Vignettes of a Love Across Time_ is not a romantic relationship driven story. It's about the challenges Kiyomi/Harry endures walking the political tightrope to be a kunoichi powerful enough to protect herself and those who she cares about, but also inspires people who are not the most ethical sorts.

If you don't like the main pairing, I don't care. There are hundreds of fics with the relationship of the characters you want. Or even better, write your own fanfic.

Kiyomi doesn't just forget or forgive Itachi for what he's done to the clan, and as this is only _four_ chapters out of the estimated one hundred, I would suggest backing off and piping down.

Don't like the slow pace? I can recommend better fics.


	6. Revelations (the real chapter five)

To **DeiStarr** , *makes dying whale noises and grabby hands* Must. Keep. You. Our brains are connected.

To **MythicShadows** , stay classy, doll. Who knows, I might need an OC soon, and if that's the case, I don't doubt you'll wow me.

To **Goldenfightergirl** , let's just say that there's a reason for Kiyomi to hold back on telling Sasuke everything.

Before reading, let me reiterate that this story is _slow paced_ and unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are my own, and the issues everyone is concerned about will be addressed in time.

* * *

 **Summary** : The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward.

* * *

 **You're angry  
I know this  
The world couldn't care less  
You're lonely  
I feel this  
And you wish you were the best**

The hospital visits between the "last" Uchiha continue on for a week. Kiyomi comes to see the younger boy every day at exactly seven o'clock in the evening. Sometimes, she brings a deck of cards, or something to doodle in, but other times, she's just sitting in the chair at his bed side, slicing up fruit and eating the slices herself, but occasionally, she'll offer Sasuke bits and pieces.

By the eighth day of meeting up like this, Sasuke barely waits for her to sit down before he blurted out his question, "Are you strong?"

If only she could say that she was surprised. No, the only shocking thing is that he waited for as long as he had to even ask. The younger boy exhibited small but telling signs of being spoiled. Putting on a show of carefully cleaning her blade until the metal shined in the hospital lighting, Kiyomi picked up on his mounting frustration and after several more minutes, she finally glanced up. "Why?"

"I have to get stronger!"

Following her gut instincts, she set aside her basket of kiwi. "Why?" she repeated. Silently telling him to voice his reasoning. "If what can be believed from the rumor mill, you're already decent at the Academy and will rise in the ranks quickly. So, let me reiterate: why do you need to be stronger when you'll eventually get stronger on your own?"

"Because Itachi is too strong!" The shouted words are guttural. As if he'd swallowed jagged glass; pained and wavering, he clutched at the front of his hospital gown until the fabric bunched up and his knuckles turned white, his dark eyes clouded with torment. "I can't...As I am right now, I'm too weak. I don't have enough hate."

Suspicions growing and silent alarm bells ringing in her mind, Kiyomi's voice was clipped as she stated, "Explain what you mean."

Perhaps it was because they were the remaining members of a once great and prosperous clan, maybe it was because Sasuke just needed to talk to someone about what he had endured, but he confided in her that Itachi used Tsukiyomi on him and forced the Academy student to witness his brutal murdering of the Clan, and even worse, the deaths of their parents at the ex-ANBU's hands.

It was taking everything in Kiyomi to remain in her seat, to keep a calm and passive demeanor. Sickened to her core at what Itachi had done to his own brother as opposed to what he hadn't done to her, things just weren't adding up in her mind. There were pieces of the puzzle that she didn't have access to. "I can understand your want to be strong enough to fight him."

"I don't want to fight him. I want to kill him!"

"But very few people are on his level." Tilting her head in a considering motion, a nonverbal way of confirming that she acknowledged and heard his outburst, Kiyomi continued on to say, "And killing him would be just playing into what he wants you to do."

"Tch!" Sasuke turned his head away momentarily, a frown marring his face. "Sounds to me like you're just a coward."

"And it sounds like you are a spoiled little boy too used to getting his way." Kiyomi countered, finally retrieving the fruit from where she'd set it down. "We'll be revisiting your habit of demanding things at a later date. Luckily for your sake, however, I already had the thought to take you under my wing and supervise your training…" Sasuke began to smirk. "But I expect for you to be diligent in your studies. The minute your grades begin to slip..."

"Yes, yes, they won't slip, I swear!"

His exuberant response might have been cute had it not been about learning techniques to murder his older sibling. Although still uneasy, Kiyomi decided that right now, informing Sasuke about her suspicions regarding Itachi's apparent instability could wait. Not even Lord Third had been told that she thought something was off about what happened. That there was someone else in the clan compound.

Kiyomi's instincts just cautioned her against revealing anything.

'But when I finally tell someone, will it be too late?'

Thoughts like this plagued her for the rest of the visit.

Before she returned to her own room, she always checked up on her daughter, Saeri, just holding the babe close to keep the child warm because the baby wasn't able to do that on her own, which upset Kiyomi even more because Sae-chan didn't deserve to suffer, with Manabe attentive and alert nearby.

At night, Kiyomi dreamed, her dreams were strange and violent.

People in strange garb running around and fighting.

A ritual of some kind in a graveyard and a man reminiscent of Orochimaru with his affinity for snakes, only unlike the Hebi Sannin, he could actually communicate with the serpents.

There was an older man in the dream sometimes with a long beard and glasses, he always appeared to be so kind and understanding…

Flashes of being too big to really fit in the cupboard anymore and the phantom sensation of spiders crawling over her face.

Needing new glasses but after asking for that earned a cuff to the head so she learned to be quiet and not say anything at all.

I must not tell lies.

A flash of sickly green light and a man was falling into the, the-

'What is this? What's _happening_ to me?' Pressing the heels of her hands over her eyes, Kiyomi tried to calm down. When she pulled her hands away, her heart nearly sank into her shoes as the familiar sight of the place when she'd...died.

She was there again.

"I thought I would be seeing you soon."

Turning around, Kiyomi is unsurprised to see the same woman that she met the first time in this place but then anger burns through her veins. Without conscious permission or the realization of what she's doing, she's storming towards the other female and getting in her face. "You **lied** to me. Told me that my child was _**dead**_. What the heck is wrong with you?!" Kiyomi demanded, fists balled up at her sides. "And what's the big idea showing me that battle with the warrior wearing glasses and carrying a stick? I don't appreciate my sleep being interfered with like that."

"I'm not going to spoon feed you the answers all the time. You're just in denial. After all, you were born with a lightning bolt scar on your hip, same as 'the warrior wearing glasses', even though that exact scar was found on his forehead."

A sneaking feeling crawled up Kiyomi's spine, a niggling realization and feeling of dread.

"No…"

The woman sank down to one knee. "My one and only Master." Although she couldn't put her finger on why, Kiyomi felt that she was being mocked. "I have been with you since the moment you were born in this life...And the one before. I will likely be with you in the next as well."

Absorbing the words with a horrified type of shock, it processed in the female Uchiha's mind that this strange woman was talking about reincarnation. "I...am the daughter of Uchiha Hitomi, one of the last remaining members of…"

"Yes, you are. In your previous life, you were male and the son of Lily and James Potter." Waving a hand, a picnic blanket appeared on the forest floor. "Now, come, my Master. I've much to say to you and little time in which to do this. I'm already going against the rules by interfering so much."

Numb, Kiyomi let her take her hand and pull her down to sit on the blanket. "You keep calling me 'Master', but what is your name?"

Brushing a lock of hair out of her line of sight, the woman looked at Kiyomi steadily. "Humans call me Death."

* * *

And that's a wrap! I'm not a fan of love triangles and poly relationships are something I enjoy for select, rare ships (that's not to say that it won't or couldn't happen later in this fanfic). So there isn't going to be any forbidden romance going on with Sasuke and Kiyomi.

The story doesn't completely revolve around how Itachi & Kiyomi feel about each other either, but bounces around the tragic circumstances of the Uchiha Downfall and what happens afterwards, if Sasuke had a mentor to derail his rabid obsession with POWER AND VENGEANCE. Personally, I feel like he spent so many years in that negative mindset that his only option was to continue down the path of an avenger or risk turning that hatred onto himself. Because if we're being real, his whole life aspiration to kill Itachi ended up being for nothing, as his brother was, to a degree, innocent.

If you want to rant at me about why Itachi is a borderline hero/anti-hero, hit me up in my PM inbox. There's a thousand things wrong with Naruto and I'll gladly school you. More importantly, I chose the name for the Uchiha baby from the names that everyone suggested and while it might not be what you guys wanted, have patience, this story is a long one and Kiyomi will be having at least another child.

Five reviews please and I'll see you next update. Let's GOOO~ Confess to me your thoughts and feelings about this chapter.


	7. Know Your Place

**Summary** : Life is a series of punches. It presents a lot of challenges. It presents a lot of hardship, but the people that are able to take those punches and able to move forward are the ones that really do have a lot of success and have a lot of joy in their life and have a lot of stories to tell, too.

* * *

 **No teachers  
Or guidance  
And you always walk alone  
You're crying  
At night when  
Nobody else is home**

There was a small silence after the woman's proclamation. Head tipping downwards until her hair provided adequate shade for her eyes, hiding her expression. "Death, you say?", she posed the question more as a statement. "That's...something."

"And yet it's the truth."

"BAHAHAHA! You think I would believe a dainty little brat like yourself could be a being of such power?!" Pointing her finger rudely in the other woman's direction, Kiyomi's shoulders shook with the force of her mirth and tears of hilarity streamed down her cheeks. "What the hell, do you think I'm an idiot or something?!"

"'Dainty little brat?'", the words were practically a whisper. An ominous aura surrounded her body. "You think I'm lying and you're not taking this seriously at all, are you, _Uch-i-ha_ _ **Kiyom**_ **i** -!" The aura increased in it's intensity, and a purple cloud encompasses her slim figure. "How...dare you…"

From out of the cloud came a translucent, gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It's definitely much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy, white hair, from which two red horns protrude, as well as purple-coloured skin. Draped in a large white kimono and carrying a set of prayer beads, the tantō in its mouth did little to hide the row full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue; it's very presence had the hairs on the nape of Kiyomi's neck stand up and a cold sweat broke out over her brow.

Instincts screamed at her to MOVE, GET OUT OF THE WAY, RUN!

...But she couldn't move a single muscle.

Utterly paralyzed with fear and awe at the realization of exactly what this being in front of her was. All her life, she's been skeptical of the possibility of gods, of life after dying. Yet, even with these feelings coursing through her body, part of her still scoffed and rebelled, absolutely refused to acknowledge and accept what was in front of her.

This could be a sign of her mind finally snapping underneath the stress of everything happening.

A large, purple hand with cursed seals shot out towards her and Kiyomi's eyes widen, leg twitching, preparing to, to do _something_ , but it's too late. That hand is buried in her stomach, and some hysteric part of her realizes that there's no pain as the being starts **pulling** -

Her mouth opens in a silent shout, simultaneously trying to breathe and realizing that she's hyperventilating. Kiyomi wants to close her eyes, she truly does, but at the same time, her body refused to obey, so she witnesses the very person that haunted her dreams as he is partially pulled from inside her (and isn't that quite the mindfuck, that someone else lives in her soul?).

The warrior, the martyr, the leader.

Harry Potter.

Although logically, his name sounds foreign and she shouldn't be able to say that name, let alone think it, but in this landscape (mindscape) anything and everything is possible. Facts and information that sounds even more outlandish and borderline insane dumps itself inside her brain. His brain. Their brain.

Magic is real.

Alternative universes.

Runes. Ministry of Magic.

Rikudō Sennin.

Chakra and the basic nature types; Earth, Wind, Water, Fire.

Konohagakure and the past as well as present Hokage.

Fūinjutsu.

Voldemort. Horcruxes.

Orochimaru. The First Great Shinobi World War to the Third Great Shinobi World War (and hopefully the last).

The Sannin and Konoha's White Fang.

Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa.

Being possessed by a maniac obsessed with immortality and the dream of world domination.

Losing everything and everyone, coming to the realization that he was well and truly the last.

Death is preferred to loneliness, which is only a step back from insanity anyway.

Rebirth.

Time didn't have meaning as Kiyomi and Harry exchanged information mentally with each other. Harry had experienced just as much, if not more, anguish in his life as she had. Sometimes she got flashes of his experiences and other times, she found herself submerged in memories, reliving it right along with him, and the same happened to him, though she was a bit more clumsy with the memory/experience sharing/data dump.

At the end, there was a small nudge and a feeling of intense curiosity, interest. As she hesitantly answered the mental query, Harry took the time to slip through the cracks of her defenses. The parts of her that she hadn't realized she'd been missing widened, accepting the warm energy as it twined with her chakra coils, the two energies were similar enough that she wasn't overwhelmed by what was happening.

The feeling of being embraced surrounded her as Kiyomi's surroundings became steadily bright and brighter. So bright that eventually, she had to close her eyes but even then, she heard Harry's voice in her ear.

I am you and you're me. This time around, let's not just survive until the end. Let's _live_ too.

If anyone had been around Kiyomi's hospital room, they might have seen her dark eyes flash an impossibly green shade moments before returning to their natural coloring. But as no one was around, the momentous occasion went unnoticed.

At the almost exact time, in the Hokage's Tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen found himself engaged in a major struggle with Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homaru, and Utatane Koharu, better known as the Elders of the Konoha Council.

"Hiruzen, that girl is a danger and a flight risk, I can't believe you're considering the idea of permitting her the honor and privilege of being Uchiha Sasuke's guardian!" Koharu scolded her former teammate. "And giving her that estate so freely."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Kiyomi come from the same clan." Sarutobi repeated for the nth time.

"Two people do not make a clan." Homura cut in.

"And yet everyone still recognizes Kakashi as being a member of the Hatake clan." With a tone as dry as dust, the Sandaime cut his friend an unpleasant look. Homaru cringed, adjusting his spectacles. "More to the point, as I've said, _repeatedly_ , the estate and the lands surrounding the area belongs to Uchiha Kiyomi. I will not deny her anything that her mother left to her only daughter."

"The timing for you to give Kiyomi the deed is suspicious, you must admit that much. If this is merely doing right by the girl, why didn't you speak to her after the girl's mother was killed by the Kyūbi?"

'Because she wasn't a single child mother then.' There was another reason for the Third wanting to have Kiyomi living in the estate Hitomi left, and that's due to the privacy and warding seals that the Yondaime himself had applied per the late Uchiha woman's request.

Very few people remembered that Hitomi had been a year ahead of the Namikaze while attending the Academy, even fewer recalled that Minato nursed a slight crush on the older girl before Kushina came to Konoha.

"That is an interesting word choice to use, 'suspicious', especially after the bloodiest night in Konoha's history since its founding. Wouldn't you agree, Danzō?"

The air in the room became distinctly frosty.

"Are you insinuating something, Sarutobi?" Danzō's voice was mild, almost pleasant.

"Merely an observation. Negotiations with the Uchiha clan were going well, and then Itachi experiences a psychotic break before massacring everyone in his clan save his brother and lover." Contrary to the gruesome topic, Sarutobi was reaching for his pipe and tobacco. His former teammates seemed uneasy by his easy going countenance but Danzō of course was seemingly unaffected. "It is quite the tragedy, such a gentle boy, committing an unspeakable crime."

"Gentle?" Danzō snorted. "He is shinobi! A dangerous threat, and someone to be eliminated, as shown with his defection from the village."

'Ah, how you hand me the rope to hang you with. So generous of you.' Using a small Katon jutsu, he lit his pipe and took a few puffs, letting the smoke burn through his lungs before he exhaled through his nostrils. Flicking his gaze upwards so that the three of them were in his sights, Hiruzen clasped his hands in front of him as he casually flooded the room with his Killing Intent.

Almost near instantly, Koharu and Homaru sank to their knees, identical cold sweat breaking out across their brows as they felt as if Hiruzen had a kunai directly against their back and jugular.

Danzō was made of sterner stuff and managed to remain standing until again, the room became flooded with even more of his KI and slowly, the old war hawk, sweat drenching his face, was forced to kneel to the ground while the other two were only barely hanging on from passing unconscious.

Rising from his seat, the facade of the kind and grandfatherly Sandaime is nowhere to be seen as the old Hokage stared down at the trio with flat, dispassionate eyes. This is the man who the Nidaime chose to name his successor, the very man who earned the title of Kami no Shinobi.

And he was very displeased.

Letting the KI saturate the room for thirty seconds more, in a clipped tone, he spoke, "If I hear even an inkling that a single one of you have attempted to interfere with Uchiha Kiyomi or Sasuke, my retaliation will be swift and terrible. You are my advisors, _not_ the Hokage." At the end of the sentence, he looked directly at Danzō, silently saying 'although some of you only can wish to be Hokage'.

Almost as if he heard Hiruzen's thoughts, or really, was just trying to prove himself strong and superior, Danzō glared in his general direction, breathing deeply while trying not to show anymore outward weakness than he already had. Homaru and Koharu fared little better, clinging onto each other in a way that they hadn't since they'd been genin as they struggle to rise to their feet.

Returning to his seat, Hiruzen pulled some paperwork towards him that needed his signature. Taking another puff from his pipe, the gentle leader mask is firmly back in place. "Dismissed."

Once the three Elders were gone, the older shinobi made a signal and the ANBU hidden in the room with him came out of his hiding place. "Hokage-sama." Wild, silver hair nearly touched the floor as he bowed.

"Report."

"Teams Ten and Five were dispatched as per your orders but Itachi's trail vanishes just outside of Hi no Kuni. Owl and Bear were injured, but nothing serious." If 'nothing serious' meant that one of the ANBU members had lost three of his fingers and another had been caught in a genjutsu and impaled herself on a tree.

Sarutobi sighed, smoke billowing around him like a cloud for a moment. "I see. That is unfortunate." The silver haired ANBU didn't move. "There's more, Wolf?"

"Sir, please, allow me to go after Itachi!"

Closing his eyes, Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe. "No."

"But, sir-!"

Chakra spiking with irritation, Hiruzen shot the other a sharp look. "Are you arguing with your Hokage, Wolf?"

"No, sir. Of course not, sir."

Although he wanted to apologize, Hiruzen knew that it wasn't what the ANBU, Wolf, needed. He knew that the youth was shaken and disturbed by the fact that he hadn't cottoned onto ANBU Weasel's fragile mental state.

'I'm sorry Kakashi...Itachi…'

Ninja didn't go insane without prompting, the old kage thought to himself even as he signed the paperwork that would have Itachi listed as a missing nin and have him placed in the Bingo Book.

* * *

And that's a wrap! I had lots of fun writing this. Five reviews is the usual toll, so y'all know what to do! Let me know what you think, gimme all the love. In this chapter, Kiyomi's confrontation with Death continues. Meanwhile, news of the Uchiha massacre spreads throughout the land and political players try to use that to their advantage.


	8. With Eyes Wide Shut (Part I)

To **Lulumo** , yep. And Itachi is _five_ when Fugaku is teaching his son to murder enemy nin in a war, canonically. At age seven, he was mature enough to realize that the world he lived in was filled with too much hatred for there to be peace. Eleven when he becomes ANBU. It's amazing and terrifying as you realize his mental maturity then wonder how much he compartmentalized to function properly.

To **TheBeauty** , to be honest, I understand your frustrations but the simple answer is thus: politics. Danzo had his fingers in everything, he orchestrated several key incidents which directly affected canon timeline years later. Sarutobi is a ninja, and the old war hawk's actions would've inevitably trailed back to the village, the way I look at it is Sandaime willingly turns a blind eye to _some things,_ not because he likes it but because he is forced into a no-win situation.

* * *

 **Summary** : Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you family.

* * *

 **Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling  
I promise you that it won't always feel this bad  
There are so many things I want to say to you  
You're the [person] I used to be  
You little heartbroken thirteen year old [chibi]**

The so-called Madara made him run at a brisk pace for several hours. The two of them were of course pursued by the village ANBU, and Itachi realized that he recognized them, Bear and Owl. The man, whom was looking less and less likely to be the Uchiha ancestor and possibly a blood traitor - an individual that's broken apart from the clan for selfish reasons, the true identity impossible to identify with the gender neutral garb - would murder them both, undoubtedly.

He couldn't permit that.

Deciding to get on with cementing his allegiance and keep up the charade that he was truly defecting from the Leaf, Itachi removed his tantō from its sheath, Sharingan spinning in his eyes as he quickly engaged Bear first, seeing as she was the most dangerous. Quick and effectively, he moved on silent feet, the blade aimed at her neck, she made a complicated move to avoid the beheading strike, right hand clamping down on his tantō out of reflex, chakra coating her palm. Owl was coming up from behind and likely intended to capitalize on his 'distraction' but Itachi wasn't hailed as a genius for nothing, releasing the sword and his hands flew through the correct handseals for the Kawarimi no Jutsu, squelching down his sympathy as Bear's fingers were cut off by a mid-level wind jutsu.

If he hadn't been paying attention, that could have been debilitating.

To her credit, Bear didn't cry out. Wanting to end this squabbling with minimal bloodshed, he blocked Owl's second attack, kicking him in the stomach and forcing him back, making another handseal to vanish from his sight only to appear overhead with an axe kick only barely held off. That was the only opening he needed in order to lock eyes with the other, the genjutsu forcing him to fall unconscious, and as he plummeted to certain death, Owl reacted just as Itachi expected, leaping after her teammate to save his life.

Cutting the flow of chakra to his eyes, the Sharingan became his normal dark colored shade and he resumed his swift fleeing of Fire Country. Ten minutes of running again, and the blood traitor seamlessly joined his side again. Luck seemed to be on their side though, as despite that altercation, he and 'Madara' managed to avoid the border patrol, slipping out of the gates without issue.

It was all terribly easy and Itachi didn't trust it at all. Mentally, he files that information away for further perusal later, it's very possible that Danzō could be collaborating with this unknown, as soon as the thought enters his mind, he rejects it. Danzō despised unknown entities and things (or people) he couldn't control.

'I won't fail. I _can't_...'

Several days later with only a few breaks to take a rest, Itachi finds himself in Ame and being left with the figurehead of the criminal organization of Akatsuki, Pein. He's shown to his temporary lodgings and abandoned to his own devices, which is exactly what he doesn't want. Now without the adrenaline of fighting for his life pumping through his veins, or looking over his shoulder for some type of ambush, Itachi is left facing the reality of his actions.

'Kaa-san, Tou-san…' The memory of cutting his parents down leaves him feeling cold. 'Sasuke.' Biting his bottom lip, hard, Itachi's body shivers violently as he recalled the mixture of shock, anger and the beginnings of hatred in his little brother's eyes. '... _Kiyomi_.' His last memory of the one that he loves so much is tainted with the image of the blood traitor's hand through her chest, how she reached for her stomach in an unconscious movement, unafraid of death personally, but trying to protect the unborn child in her belly.

Technically, he's just a kid himself at thirteen years old and Kiyomi is….she _was_ fourteen. 'There's no use pretending that she survived an attack from behind like that.' Being a father at this age? While it wouldn't have been too out there during the Warring States Era, having a baby during what was technically called peace time was heavily frowned upon and more often than not, there were complications during the actual delivery of the child.

And yet, even with all his rationality of the impractical situation, Itachi found himself mourning and pondering what if's. He had vowed on Shisui's sacrifice to somehow save both Konoha _and_ the clan, to live a long happy life with Kiyomi.

He welcomed the distraction when there was a knock on the door. But upon opening it, Itachi stared up and _up_ at a member (defecting member?) of Kiri's Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, Hoshigaki Kisame, the tell tale blue skin giving away his identity as the foreign nin with a scratched out Kiri headband smiled unnervingly down at him.

Feeling an impending headache, Itachi stared back stoically.

* * *

"E-eh? Saeri is able to leave the baby ward with me now?" Features twisted with shock and confusion, nonetheless, Kiyomi's handling of the child in her arms is, as always by now, careful.

Manabe, who had been told that he had to maintain a neutral objectivity, couldn't help that he had formed an attachment to this woman-child and her infant daughter. There was no sexual thoughts (Kami forbid!) and he didn't think it was a paternal instinct he felt but whatever the case, the Iryō-nin felt...protective.

"Mm," Nodding, he smiled. "Little Sae and you can now go home together. Are you excited?"

"The conditions for being able to do so leave little to be desired but overall, I can't really complain." With tender motions, Kiyomi ran her finger feather light over the babe's cheek, smiling softly as the baby rubbed at her cheek irritably, eyes closed as she was still asleep.

" _Sandaime-sama, with all due respect, I don't think it's necessary to live in this house." It was a token protest. Looking over the estate that her mother had left behind, Kiyomi could admit that it was nice to look at on the outside. "I could find another place of residence."_

" _I seem to recall that you lived in the compound with the rest of the Uchiha clan." Sarutobi phrases the words as gently as possible but Kiyomi grimaced. "While I know that you and your mother weren't particularly close, unless you intend to reveal to Sasuke about his niece…"_

" _It's too soon." Kiyomi interjected. "I've been taking over the extra training with him on the weekends, and his goal of avenging the clan worries me." Shaking her head, she continued. "Yes, I'm angry about what Itachi did._ _ **Livid**_ _, actually. But I have responsibilities to my daughter first, and Saeri looks a little bit like her patriarch."_

 _The older man was silent as she listed her reasons. "You think that Sasuke will be violent when he realizes Itachi has a daughter."_

" _He's not rational." Succinct and to the point. "He possibly might even see the child's existence as my way of circumventing his position as the future Clan Head, even though the Council doesn't recognize females very often as competent leaders." The wrinkling of Kiyomi's nose showed exactly how she felt about the way that the Council was made up of almost entirely of men, barring Inuzuka Tsume._

" _Or he might see the child as a part of you and family." Hiruzen was all too aware of how flawed the system is and has made many attempts to fix things, but in his efforts, he only further agitated the people who were on the Council, his advisors and the Clan Heads, as well as the Civilian Council, and eventually had to back down. The last time he had fought so hard for was getting the Council to acknowledge Kiyomi as the Acting Clan Head until Sasuke was of age._

" _It would be nice if that happened, Sasuke and Saeri interacting as family should, but I still think that it's too soon." Feeling Harry's, her, magic, begin to move underneath her skin in response to her growing agitation._

 _Before his death, Harry had been somewhat of an adept practitioner of the Legemens' spell and often dived into the mind of a captured Death Eater or one of their supporters, by relying on a throwback version of Occlumency which involved linking hands and absolute trust between one or two people; he did this often enough with Ron and Hermione, and while Kiyomi didn't dare to attempt such a thing on a shinobi of the Third's caliber since most high profile nin were aware of and resistant to mind manipulation, she had done the technique on a few civilians without ill effects._

 _By doing this, she was able to glean information about what some of Konoha's citizens thought about the Uchiha massacre, and if she was careful, she could delve back even deeper to see their feelings about the Uchiha prior to the tragedy which had taken place about a month ago._

 _And thus, this is how the former wizard turned kunoichi realized that to most of the civilian population, the Uchiha either were cold and suffering from a superiority complex, or they just weren't to be trusted. Someone had started the rumor that it was an Uchiha who controlled the Nine Tails with the Sharingan, and almost brought about the destruction of the village. The aftermath of these rumors resulted in all Uchiha being forced to stay in the compound together. With the death of the once prosperous clan, again, the civilians were of two minds. Some were relieved but others felt guilty about the trauma that Sasuke and Kiyomi had to be dealing with, the sympathy directed more at the former than the latter._

 _Coming out of her reverie, Kiyomi glanced at the village leader. "Is there something else going on that I need to know about, Hokage-sama, which prompts you to want for Sasuke to know about Sae-chan too early?" Although his poker face was impeccable, and his body language gave nothing away, still, Kiyomi had a lot of practice with picking up on a person's guilty conscious. "I'm not an innocent or naive little girl, sir. Whatever it is, I can handle it."_

 _Closing his eyes and seeming to age right in front of her, the old Hokage opened his mouth._

"Yes, the Council grows too bold." Manabe commented quietly, voice disgusted.

"Most are old enough to remember the older traditions." Kiyomi hid a smirk as her child's personal doctor harrumphed. "Intermarriage was popular among the Clan during Madara's time and brought about many Uchiha with the Sharingan."

"It's a barbaric practice, the Clan Restoration Act."

Both doctor and kunoichi went silent however when the doorknob began to turn…

* * *

And that's a wrap! Five (or more) reviews, please, and I'll update. The pairings are final & for those wondering how Sasuke will turn out, I think with his (eventual) love interest, I gave you guys a huge hint. As always I was watching Naruto amvs on YouTube to get the best tone for the story when I came across a video called [Dying Wishes] by Obito's Despair and I sobbed like a great big baby, I also recommend Point of no Return, it's an Itachi vid with a million hits, and also brought a great deal of inspiration.

This only the first part of the chapter. The next part is coming soon.


	9. With Eyes Wide Shut (Part II)

**Summary** : Blood makes you related. Loyalty makes you family.

* * *

 **You're laughing  
But you're hiding  
God I know that trick too well  
You forget  
That I've been you  
And now I'm just the shell  
I promise  
Everything will work out fine  
Don't try to  
Grow up yet  
Oh just give it some time**

Uzumaki Naruto was a _pain_. Sasuke didn't know why exactly the blonde dobe had singled him out of all people, but he wasn't interested in participating in this one sided rivalry the idiot had tried to force onto him.

For one, he couldn't afford to let his grades slide, and when he attempted to do badly on a history test, scoring 67%, Kiyomi had immediately stopped any sparring sessions and chucked a textbook at him, making him read the chapter that the material covered and two more 'just in case'. Then she quizzed him on the things he'd read while throwing kunai at his feet as he ran through the Uchiha clan's training grounds as fast as he could.

Testing his speed, reflexes, and ability to think under pressure she called it, pfft! He just figured that she was insane. Not quite _that man's_ level of crazy as she was not actively trying to kill him.

...Maybe.

"Teme!"

Shoulders hitching upwards, Sasuke counted to seven mentally, paying for the bouquet that Yamanaka Sayuri made, murmuring his thanks to the woman, before he accepted the flowers and turning on his heel, about to walk away.

"Oi, teme! Don't ignore me!"

He was getting closer.

"My name. Use it, usuratonkachi." Because yes, while it's petty and childish, but if this loser that nobody in school likes, teachers or students, is going to call him an inappropriate 'nickname', then Sasuke isn't going to passively permit that to go on.

"W-W-Wah-?!" Loud footsteps echo behind him. "What did you call me, t-e-m-e~?!"

Instincts have him dodging his head to the left, grab the blonde menace's fist and jerk him forward, only to take out his knees with a kick, flipping him over his shoulder. "Don't touch me." A month ago, he wouldn't have been able to do that move and Sasuke recognized that Kiyomi's lessons (*coughcoughcoughSNEAK ATTACKScoughcough*) were paying off.

Clutching his head, Naruto glared up at him from his position on the ground. "Teme! That hurt!"

"Tch!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

A civilian wandered over, having been watching the altercation. "Uchiha-san, is the d…" here the man paused. "This brat, is he bothering you?"

"I'm training to be a shinobi." Sasuke stated. "If I can't handle someone trying to attack me, even in such a pitiful and embarrassing way, then that would be a problem in the long run." Picking up the bouquet that he'd dropped, he's glad it's in good condition still.

"Ah, b-but…" It's clear that the civilian wasn't expecting such a well reasoned and mature response. "I-I saw him, he would have hurt you."

Sasuke frowned. "Why are you trying so hard to make me believe he's a bad person? Did he prank you or something?" Even as he said this, the Uchiha felt skeptical. Naruto's pranks were stupid but mostly harmless.

The civilian finally lost his temper. "He's a demon!" he snapped. The man's eyes were so _angry_ , that Sasuke stiffened and without even thinking twice, stepped in front of the blonde boy who was slowly getting up. "You're defending this mon-"

Silent and deadly, an ANBU dropped down from above head. A hand clasped the civilian's shoulder, "The Hokage wants a word." The operative's words were clipped and spoken in a monotone, but when the civilian made the tiniest move to flee, the highly trained killer leaned in, whispering something in too low of a voice. Whatever it was had the civilian pale.

Just before Shunshin'ing away, the ANBU turned to look at the two of them, specifically, at Sasuke.

"Good work coming to the defense of a comrade."

"You...you stood up for me?" There is something rattled, fragile, about Naruto's voice. "Why?"

"Tsk! How should I know?" It had just been instinct, like dodging a punch. He made the mistake of glancing at Naruto only to see the other boy seemed frozen with shock and something resembling gratitude. The latter emotion, directed his way, made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"...Ignore that guy. He's even more of an idiot than you are if he thinks that you're a yōkai."

"T-Teme! Why are you calling the future Hokage an idiot?! O-Oi, where are you going, I'm not done talking to you!"

Without another word, only a vague sort of wave, Sasuke turned on his heel, heading in the direction to his original destination. Naruto tried to follow but the clan heir made a few sharp turns and used the civilians milling about, disappearing into the crowd.

"It's been longer since my last visit. Sorry, kaa-san." He placed the flowers onto the empty space in front of the grave which simply had the deceased woman's name etched onto the slab of concrete. "I wanted to come earlier but Kiyomi's training regime is harsh. I barely get to do anything or any free time but I like that she's so tough on me. To have her complete attention." The half hearted smile slipped off his face, his bangs shadowing his features as the words were whispered, "I miss you…"

 _Snap_.

Instantly alert because this was the Uchiha clan's private burial site, which only living members of the clan and the Hokage were permitted to enter and visit without setting off the privacy and blood seals (Uchiha Madara was freaky paranoid about the thought of someone stealing the clan's dojutsu and grave robbery wasn't uncommon even back then), Sasuke tamped down on the urge to call out into the silence of the area.

'Maybe it was an animal.'

"Oi, bastard! I finally found you!"

As soon as he stepped a foot outside of the burial site's barrier seal, "You _idiot_! That was you skulking about just now?" Resisting the urge to facepalm, Sasuke settled for glaring at the blond loser. "This is private property. You can't j-"

 _Snap_!

Acting without without for the second time in a row, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar, throwing the younger boy to the ground as a barrage of kunai and shuriken sank into the ground where he was just standing.

"Today's just my lucky day. What are the odds of meeting one of the last Uchiha clan brats so far away from the main Konoha areas?"

'This guy. He's either Chunin or Jōnin. This is bad.'

"..."

Deciding against speaking, Sasuke opted to instead assess the situation and decide whether or not it was worth attempting to flee or suicidal. While he was doing that, he noticed that the shinobi was carrying a person underneath his left arm.

It took a second but he recognized her as the Hyūga heir.

'This is a kidnapping.' "Get up, Naruto." Sliding into the traditional Uchiha clan fighting stance, Sasuke narrowed his eyes onto the man in front of him, who only grinned, amused, further proving Sasuke's point that the individual must be strong.

"What's...what's the plan?"

"Get back to the main streets of the village, flare your chakra as high as you can. ANBU will arrive shortly." Sasuke's voice was calm, almost indifferent.

"...Okay."

By some unspoken signal, Sasuke darted forward towards the unmoving enemy nin and Naruto took off running in the opposite direction. This was stupid, it was reckless and others might even call it suicidal, foolishness at worst. If he was lucky, the enemy ninja would kill him, but if his luck was poor, just like the Hyūga heir, he would be sold to the highest bidder.

Hands flew through the signs for the clan's jutsu, breathing in deeply before breathing out, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A fireball shot out towards the man, forcing down the panic as the realization that he hadn't dropped the girl and she would get burned-

"Ungh!"

The wind is knocked out of him from the force of the kick to his open and unguarded side. Sasuke couldn't get his bearings before he received an uppercut to the face. "Kids. Always distracted by the flashy stuff." The man raised his foot up high, bringing it down and Sasuke only barely blocked it, feeling his body straining.

"If this is what's left of the Uchiha, I almost feel bad." He pushed his foot down harder. " _Almost_."

"You…" He lets the foot stomp down on his chest, freeing his hand and Sasuke blinks through the pain to pull out the few live steel shurikens he has and throws it at the enemy nin's face. It's only luck that two out of three manage to hit the intended target of the man's face. The guy howls with pain and fury, the sound is scary and he probably would have froze, but it's the fear and adrenaline that keeps him moving forward, pressing the advantage. Scooping up the discarded kunai, Sasuke stabs at his legs and thighs, stays out of reach.

Slice, slice. Block. Dodge. Repeat.

His lungs are burning. He feels like a giant bruise and even though he wants to rest, Sasuke keeps just out of reach of the other shinobi.

But then, of course, he makes a misstep and time slows down as the kidnapper slashes down with his own kunai, aiming for his skull. The world is dyed in red and he _moves_.

"Sharingan." The word is spat with anger and fear and greed. Too fast for Sasuke to keep up with, the enemy darts towards him, aiming to take his eyes. Nowhere to dodge, all out of tricks, Sasuke's certain that this is it.

And then there's the ANBU from the earlier confrontation, only this time, he brought reinforcements.

"Well done, Uchiha Sasuke." Capturing the man's fist with one hand, the ANBU broke the wrist, lashing out with a foot that hit the guy in the temple. He went sailing across the ground and smashed into a tree. "Sparrow, Cat, secure Hyūga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. I'll take care of this trash."

Sasuke wanted to protest, to say he didn't need medical attention. But the second he's scooped in an almost protective hold, his eyes slide to half mast and the exhaustion is hitting him hard. "Naruto? What, where is he?"

"He's safe. Now rest."

Against his will, Sasuke obeys that terse order, eyes sliding closed.

The next time he wakes up, Kiyomi is there and his world is turned on it's axis, again, as he gets the honor of being included in the know about Uchiha Saeri, his niece. He wants to be offended by the caution he catches in her eyes whenever he is permitted to hold the kid, but Itachi almost murdered both Kiyomi and their unborn child.

It cemented the realization that his brother really is a monster.

Besides that, Sasuke spends time practicing turning his Sharingan on and off at will. He probably annoys the ANBU guard stationed around the room but this is one accomplishment that he feels the need to gloat a little bit over. Even Kiyomi's promise (threat) that training will be much harder from now on doesn't dull his mood.

"Oi! Bastard! Are you awake yet?"

"N-Naruto, y-y-you can't…"

"Did you say something, Hinata?"

That was another development he hadn't counted on. Somehow, he had become friends with the Hyūga girl and the blonde loudmouth. Or at least that's what everyone else was calling them. Sasuke only became more exhausted when trying to argue about it.

'Kaa-san, my days have become very hectic…'

* * *

To the Guest reviewer, inquiring about the Mangekyō Sharingan and if Kiyomi will have it. The answer is: yes. I always thought that certain Uchiha family members getting the Rinnegan was extreme overkill, so I'm saying 'No' for now.

Thanks for the continued support and great questions and comments regarding this fic, everyone! It really helps when I get feedback from y'all and inspires lengthy chapters.

Remember to leave five or more reviews, please!


	10. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

**Summary** : Let us sacrifice our today so our children can have a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sometimes quiet is violent**  
 **I find it hard to hide it**  
 **My pride is no longer inside**  
 **It's on my sleeve**  
 **My skin will scream reminding me of**  
 **Who I killed inside my dream**

"Good morning, Hinata-sama!"

"A-Ah, g-good morning." Hinata ducked her head a little in respect to her uncle but smiled at her older cousin, Neji. "U-Um, a-are y-y-you a-a-and o-oji-san c-c-coming f-f-f-f-from t-the t-training g-g-grounds?"

Neji's smile is smaller and barely noticeable. "Yes, we are." The smile went away however as he continued the line of conversation to say, "Hinata-sama, I would like to apologize for failing to properly protect you from-"

"No!" Hinata's shout shocked her cousin and uncle.

"'No'? But Hinata-sama, it is the duty of the Branch family members to fight and die for the Main family! And you went with that man, I thought, I feared…"

Hinata grabbed the older boy's hands, shocking him to silence for the second time that morning. "He would have killed you." Her voice is certain, clear, without any stuttering. Neji opened his mouth but the Hyuga heir didn't allow him to interrupt, "No, he would have _**killed**_ you, Neji-niisan, without hesitation or regret. Hanabi, too. You did exactly what I couldn't in that no-win situation. By submitting to a superior enemy, you secured the life of my precious little sister, what's more, you even alerted Tou-san and Oji-san immediately once you were sure he'd left the compound. If he had succeeded in his endeavor and I was in Kumogakure by now, then I would be happy with that outcome."

" _Why_?" Neji sounded tortured.

Hinata patted his hand gently. "Because I **don't** believe that the Branch family members should fight and die for the Main family." Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around the shocked genius in a hug. "Thank you for being so brave, niisan." And then she smooches his cheek, causing him to blush. Pulling back, she chuckled and ducked around Hizashi, her voice just shy of a shout as she waved and ran backwards, in the direction of the training grounds, "You've shown me the way!"

"Tou-san, what do you think Hinata-sama meant by that?" The genius was so confused.

"I don't know either, son." he patted the top of the boy's head. "All I can say is that the heiress will become quite a sight in the next few years." 'Especially if what she's insinuating what I think she is, about making a change to the way the clan is run, though she was careful not to say as much, probably because I was standing right here. Hinata-sama acts very frail and timid but she's very aware of the people around her. When did that happen?' In his mind's eye, he could see the youthful face of Uchiha Kiyomi. 'No, she was always that way, but she had never been so blatant, daring, with her actions. Until…' "You should watch her closely, she might be a match for you someday." Neji's cheeks puffed out. "Perhaps if she keeps kissing you so suddenly?" Hizashi teased.

"T-T-Tou-saaaaan!" Neji stuttered just like the heiress and Hizashi couldn't help it.

He laughed, privately grateful that he's able to share such a lighthearted moment with his son. The Hyūga Elders might be blustering over the fact that the Uchiha interfered in 'their' affairs but if Uchiha Sasuke hadn't stepped in… The Branch family is obligated to fight and die to protect the Main family.

His first instinct would have been to use lethal force in Hinata-sama's defense.

Kumo still kept denying any involvement in the attempted kidnapping, and their pride had to be bruised even more by the fact that an Academy student had rebuffed the agent long enough until ANBU reinforcements arrived on the scene.

People were still talking about it and there had been whispers that the Yondaime Raikage, Ay, would be arriving in Konoha. Lord Third, Sarutobi-sama was taking a startlingly firm stance and refused to release the captive Kumo nin.

Hizashi hoped that this was not an omen of bad luck. He prayed to every deity listening that this was not a precursor to another war.

Meanwhile, in a house northwest of the Forest of Death, Manabe watched as Kiyomi went through kata after kata slowly, methodically. If there were any flaws or imperfections in her stance, she would start over again from the beginning.

This was not the standard Uchiha fighting style. It was not the Dancing Geisha, Kiyomi's mother's, style, though there were a few movements that looked similar.

No, this fighting style would be something akin to a deadly dance if... **when** Kiyomi mastered it. This is the legacy of Kiyomi's father had left to Hitomi to pass on to their child.

The Iryō-nin felt as if he was watching history being made.

"She's at it again?" Sasuke inquired though by his tone, he already knew the answer. "It's been a little over two weeks since she found that scroll and everyday…"

He discreetly pinched himself when he saw the younger boy with Saeri comfortably rested on his hip. Kiyomi glanced in their direction but didn't pause in her routine, easily flowing from one stance to the next. It was a far cry from her attitude the last time he had handled the child.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me about my...niece?" Sasuke fumbled over the word. "Don't you think that was information I'd need to know?"

"Being as it is private information regarding myself, no, you _didn't_ need to know." Kiyomi replied, unfazed by his glare. "How could I hope to trust you with such a sensitive topic when the mere mention of Itachi's name sends you info blind fits of fury?"

"You think I would hurt her?" Sasuke scoffed.

"It did cross my mind." Kiyomi admitted. Sasuke's expression crumpled with sadness before he looked away. Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. "Please try to understand from my point of view. I'm not someone who gives my trust to just anyone lightly. The last person who had the privilege almost killed me." The younger boy still said nothing. "I have more secrets and I will reveal them to you with time as the trust between us is repaired."

"Saeri." he mumbled and the older girl made an inquisitive sound. "I want to spend more time with my niece...and learn about how different Itachi was when he was with you." Finally Sasuke looked at Kiyomi and although he has a little flush to his cheeks, he looks her in the eye.

"That's a reasonable enough request."

Manabe made a noncommittal noise and then sipped coffee, pitch black without sugar or cream, from his cup as he came out of his reverie. "It's a taijutsu style belonging to a clan thought lost to Konoha. The clan was famous for their _Kōton_ jutsu, so much so that it pretty much became considered as a Kekkei Genkai. To have the Sharingan and Kōton…"

"In theory, I would be a one woman army." Plopping down on an empty space, Kiyomi stretched out. "But at my age, if it hasn't manifested, it's a very good chance that the Sharingan proved to be the stronger bloodline." Wiggling her fingers at the five month old baby, she smiled as Saeri giggles, baby drool dampening Sasuke's shirt as she put a tiny fist in her mouth.

Privately, Manabe disagrees with the thought that the Kōton kekkei genkai is lost but doesn't say as much. More importantly, he's happy with Saeri's continued good health, in fact the little girl is proving to be much more mentally superior than other children at her age.

'A little prodigy?' The doctor doesn't dare bring his suspicions to light, not yet. Kiyomi has noticed but she wants to pamper the child a little more, which could be a good and bad idea.

"Mm?" Lazily, Kiyomi looked at the sky, seeing the hawk do several slow circles above head. 'It's time then.'

"I'm going to rinse off and be leaving for the Hokage Tower. Watch over Saeri for me, Manabe-san."

The doctor dipped his head in acknowledgement. "With my life."

"Sasuke, change into something presentable."

Holding her breath for a moment, Kiyomi exhaled explosively as the younger boy obeyed with only a minute frown marring his features as he reluctantly handed his niece off. Between the two of them, getting clean and changed took five minutes a piece, then once they stepped outside, ANBU was waiting for them. As practiced, Kiyomi strode forward first with Sasuke taking up the rear. Once they were in reaching distance, an ANBU member placed a hand on their shoulders, making the hand seal for a _Shunshin_.

The interim Clan Head brushed invisible lint off her outfit, nodding her thanks to Inoichi-san who is politely holding the door open for her. Only the rest of the Clans are present inside, the Konoha Elders, Sandaime, and the Raikage with two members of his guards. Undoubtedly he'd brought others, but this wasn't a talk that would degenerate into a declaration of war.

Hopefully.

For the last time, seconds before the door closed, barring entry to outsiders, Kiyomi saw ANBU arrive with the Hyūga and the Uzumaki boy, Sasuke's eyes locked with hers and she could see the faint anxiety in his gaze; wordlessly, she tries to tell him that everything will be alright.

The door closes and Kiyomi ascends to her seat in between the Aburame and Inuzuka Clan Heads but on the way up there, subtly as possible, she casts her magic out around the room. Almost immediately, the female Uchiha can get a sense of their emotions and appropriately gauge the way they react to her presence.

Mostly, it's worryworryfearanger but then she gets the feeling of lust. Not physical attraction, but greed. It starts from the back of her neck and roves down her shoulders and stomach before traveling up to her eyes and staying there.

Someone wants her eyes.

Folding her hands neatly in front of her, Kiyomi retains her calm as she reels her magic back to her tightly. The more advanced version of the wandless spell is much more invasive and not something that should be used on a large group like this. Besides, she can take a guess about who would be so fixated on her eyes.

The Raikage, Ay-sama, makes no overtures to appear as if he isn't blatantly staring at her and Kiyomi plays into this game, refusing to blink or look away. Eventually though, the Sandaime clears his throat and minutely flares his chakra, a non verbal reprimand and childishly, she's happy that she's not the one who looks away first even then.

Just as she expected, the entire meeting is a farce. Ay trying to throw his weight around and place all the blame on the captured nin's hands while simultaneously asking (threatening, posturing) for the man to be released into Kumogakure custody so that he can face appropriate justice. With the most serene expression she has ever seen on the Hokage's face, Sandaime-sama inquires about whether he trusts Konoha to dole out the appropriate punishment, after all, one of their own had been snatched from her home.

And just when things look like they can't get any worse, Ay is asking for witnesses. Naturally, the ANBU operatives who apprehended the would be kidnapper make their appearance and deliver a summary of their reports. But the Raikage isn't satisfied with that and something like bile settles at the back of her throat and refuses to go away when, just like she hadn't wanted, the children are brought in.

Perhaps it's her imagination but she catches a glimpse of panic fleetingly flit across Hiashi-san's face when Ay glances over the three Academy students and with a sinking stomach realizes how out of control the situation has gotten. Things are going okay for the most part with the Sandaime asking the questions but Ay can't stand to let his plans go up in smoke.

He zeroes in on who deems to be the weakest link, Hinata, asking her to speak up and speak clearly. The barely disguised mocking causes the Hyūga even more stress and Hiashi looks a few seconds away from speaking up, to dismiss Hinata or come to her defense is unclear, while Naruto is trying to appear smaller, less noticeable, which is something to worry about later, but then it happens.

Someone snaps and it isn't the Uzumaki or Hiashi, it's Sasuke. It is brilliant, stupid, protective Sasuke who outright challenges Ay's authority, questions his leadership and wonders if he's really a man.

Hysterically, Kiyomi plans to revisit this conversation with him when he gets through puberty because oh Kami, he's insinuating that the muscular, manly man Ay-sama, is **feminine**. A vein twitches somewhere near Ay's eye and oh, that's not a good sign.

Lord Third signs for her to do something and although she knows this whole thing is a trap, that the Uchiha have to bite the bullet on this one, she swallows her pride before opening her mouth and asking for forgiveness. Says that Sasuke is young and foolish, what can she do to swipe this under the rug, but of course only in prettier words.

The triumph in the Raikage's eyes makes her want to rip his tongue from his mouth, even more so when he suggests a betrothal. Sasuke might have tried to speak up and say something but Uzumaki must be sensitive to how tense the situation is and knocks him unconscious.

'You may have won this battle, but don't get comfortable.'

Kiyomi opens her mouth and seals Sasuke's fate.

Sasuke woke up slowly. At first, he found himself disoriented and confused, worried about where he was and why there was a pressure on his chest area. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced down to see tufts of Naruto's spiky blonde hair, and the energetic boy was snoring, mouth wide open, thankfully not drooling, but he was wrapped around him like a limpet.

"Dobe. Get off of me."

The sound of a door opening attracted his attention. "Well, well, well. Such a cute scene I've stumbled across." Kiyomi teased, her head being the only thing visible as she's half leaning into the room, half out of it.

"Tch!" Sasuke huffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Relax, Sasu-chan," the youth scowled at the diminutive nickname. "Its entirely too early to be angsty." As she said that, the older girl fully entered the room and opened the curtains, bathing the semi darkened sleeping space with light. "Try not to be too angry at the kid, he stopped you from acting reckless and starting an international incident which could have incited a war."

"I wasn't going to sit back and let it go!" Sasuke was whisper-shouting as Naruto still hadn't fully woken up yet. "Hinata didn't **ask** to be kidnapped, but he was trying to make it seem like she was a weak civilian unaware of her surroundings."

"Welcome to politics." Kiyomi stated drily. "Sasuke, be lucky that the Raikage didn't demand your head for speaking out of turn. I only brought you along to the meeting because I thought that you'd be the one holding Uzumaki back in case he became rowdy."

Sasuke's fingers clenched at the bedding but stayed quiet. Kiyomi didn't need to say that she was disappointed in him, it was clear in her voice and distant demeanor (more than normal anyway).

"As it is, Ay-sama managed to cement an even stronger alliance between our villages with the betrothal between yourself and Nii Yugito."

Sasuke couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "What would you have had me do differently? You're the one who is always encouraging me to get closer to my own age mates."

"Nothing." Kiyomi sighed, walking over to the bed, reaching a hand up and ruffling Sasuke's hair, making it even more difficult to manage, ignoring how he hissed like an angry cat, swiping at her hand. "I just wanted things to be different for you. But… No, it doesn't matter."

'Regardless of this setback, things are still moving the way I want them to. It's very transparent that the man will do anything to get his hands on some powerful kekkei genkai. But if he thinks he can use Sasuke as a broodmare until he dies, he has another thing coming.' Although the younger boy hadn't shown much aptitude for observation and playing the long game in politics, with his saving the Hyūga heir then befriending her, Sasuke had, in the span of a single afternoon, ended the blood feud between the Hyuga and Uchiha clans, which spanned generations.

At least on paper.

"You can stop fake being asleep, Uzumaki."

With an awkward laugh, Naruto's head popped up, nearly clipping Sasuke in the chin. Sasuke grunted, unhappy with the blonde who rolled off the genius, landing on his feet like a cat. "Aw, but you were talking about serious stuff, neechan."

"So I was." she paused, eyeing the blonde. "It goes without saying that this conversation stays in this room, between us."

"This is Clan business, right?" At the identical shocked looks, Naruto continued on to say, "Hinata's been teaching me some stuff, plus I don't tell Jiji _everything_ , dattebayo!"

While Kiyomi would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation, "Both of you wash up and meet me downstairs for breakfast." Turning, she exited the room, pausing momentarily as she heard a 'THUMP!' and Naruto crying out with indignation. Unconsciously, a soft smile quirks her lips upward as she walked down the stairs.

Such a strange turn her life had taken.

* * *

To the Guest reviewer attempting to be sassy, it's simple to write your own story. If ya don't like my way of doing things, sucks to be you. I originally had no intentions of dragging my feet over doing a flashback that depicted Sasuke getting to hold his niece Saeri the first time or the initial reaction he he had to finding out that Kiyomi was Itachi's boo thang but **Adamantium Stripes** , one of my favorite reviewers requested it, and so I delivered.

Also, it's kind of hilarious that you guys think the original Team 7 is going to come to fruition. These theories y'all throwing out kinda wild and I like some of them but I am not going to give spoilers or confirm to anything. The only thing I can say is that this story is AU. It only vaguely follows the canonical plot _**on some things**_. If you're looking for the manga/anime story rewritten word for word, you've come to the wrong place.

*sips tea* With that being said, please leave me my normal five reviews~


End file.
